Pixies and Soldiers
by AshleighLauren
Summary: Jasper and Alice, reflecting on how lucky they are to have each other. I own nothing, an amazing Stephanie Meyer owns it all.
1. My Pixie

**My First fanfic... please review :)**

**Title - My Pixie**

**Summary - Jasper, while watching Alice prepare for the graduation party, reflects on how lucky he is to have his little pixie.**

Jasper's P.O.V

I watched her dance around the room, setting up lights and doing everything possible to make our home resemble a night club. All I could think was that any man would be lucky to have her. Then I remembered. I'm that lucky man. I don't know how. I don't know why. All I know is that I love her, and that's exactly how its going to stay, forever.

Unless this newborn army gets to her. They've created a huge problem in Seattle, murdering so many humans. Humans who had lives, happyness and futures. Not anymore. And, although my Alice is a vampire, who's strong, smart and a reasonable fighter, with her ability to see the future acting as a helpful tool, I can't help but be worried. I would do anything for her, and I will NOT let her be killed by some unskilled newborn who just got lucky.

There's that word again. Lucky. My whole existance seems to revolve around the word luck. It was luck that I found a friend in Peter. Luck that he decided to come back for me. Pure luck that Alice found me. Bad look that the head pervert (Emmett's idea of a nickname for Edward) just walked through the door with Bella, and had obviously heard most of those thoughts.

Why Obviously? Because he smiled as he saw me, and said "You must be Irish with your luck." He grinned, pleased with his pitiful attempt at humour. "And relax, Jasper. Alice can look after herself."

With that, both Bella and my Pixie looked between Edward and I, giving out waves of confusion. "What are you talking about?" Bella asked Edward. I glared at him, knowing I'd probably get a lecture from Alice if she found out I was worrying about her again.

'Please don't tell. Alice will never shut up.' I begged silently. Edward just nodded to me and told Bella that it doesn't matter, though i've got a strange suspicion that he'll tell her later. Oh well, it doesn't matter as long as Alice is kept happy.

As Edward and Bella went to look around, admiring my Pixie's work, I added another piece of luck to my list. My family. They love me, and I love them. Apart from Emmett. Especially Alice.

My Alice. My pixie.


	2. My Soldier

Alices P.O.V

I rushed around the room, trying to make everything perfect. Edward and Bella would be back soon, and everything has to look amazing. I glanced at jasper, just to find him stood there,obviously deep in thought about something. I didnt want to bother him, so I carried on with the finishing touches of the decor. Honestly, I have no idea why Bella doesn't like parties. They are so much fun to plan and throw! Bella might not be so excited, but I've got enough for the both of us! Let's just hope it doesnt turn out like Bella's birthday party...

Another quick peek to see what Jasper's up too. His features show a hint of anger, that I don't know the meaning of. Everything seems fine though, and I don't want to bother him. He might be thinking of something to do with fighting that army, or contacting Peter and Charlotte. His face suddenly softens, so I looked away, occupying myself with a garland that won't stay put. I love him. I'm worried about when we fight the newborns, because he'll try do do everything, so I won't get hurt. My silly, overprotective soldier.I can hear the volvo driving up. Good, maybe Edward can help me figure out what Jasper's thinking so hard about.

Edward came in, Bella's hand entwined with his, and for some reason, he smiled at Jasper. Edward decided to confuse me more by saying "You must be Irish with your luck." He then grinned, though Jasper didn't look very impressed. Edward added "And relax, Jasper. Alice can look after herself." Bella's face showed some of the confusion I felt as we both looked between Jasper and Edward. Edward added "And relax, Jasper. Alice can look after herself."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked Edward. Jasper glared at Edward, telling him something, which by the looks of Jasper's face was probably a threat of some kind. Edward simply nodded at him, saying, "It doesn't matter" to Bella, and "Bella and I are going to look at the decorations, if thats okay with you Alice." I nodded. I was still confused, but I wanted to show Bella my work.

No matter how much he they confused me, I still loved my family. Apart from Emmett. Especially Jasper.

My Jasper. My Soldier.  
> <p>


End file.
